1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing system, and a computer-readable recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the recent demands on environmentally friendly and energy saving (or the so-called “green”) systems, there are also demands for a green image forming apparatus (hereinafter also referred to as “apparatus”), such as a printer, a copying machine, and a MFP (Multi Function Peripheral). For example, apparatus models having low power consumption may be preferred on the market. Information related to the power consumptions of apparatuses manufactured by major manufacturers is published by designated organizations, and may be used as one of the important criterions used by a user when purchasing the apparatus. In addition, even after purchasing the apparatus, the user (or corporation) may be interested in knowing the amount of power consumption of the apparatus in the office.
Conventionally, a technique has been proposed to comprehend the amount of power consumption of the apparatus. For example, according to the technique proposed in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2010-72253, the user may predict the amount of power consumption that may be saved by using a certain apparatus model.
However, the apparatus set up in the office may be expensive, and it may be difficult to simply replace the apparatus with another apparatus. The user who uses the apparatus based on a lease contract may replace the apparatus more easily, however, replacing the apparatus during the lease contract may consequently increase management costs.